


Shoreline

by garfieldyard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Eventual Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: 在纽约那起险些铸成大乱的灾难之后， 傲罗Percival Graves被从自己家中的地窖救了出来，几个月间他一直被Gellert Grindelwald囚禁在此。 Picquery部长希望他能得以远离魔法和政治的世界，获得一些慰藉和放松，便给他变相的放了个假， 将他送往了东北方向海岸边的一个麻鸡小镇。在那里他既没有获得慰藉也没有放松， 却遇见了一个有着黑暗过去的年轻人， 他身上有种他无法名状的熟悉感觉， 以及与他自己不相上下的孤独。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shoreline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679985) by [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/pseuds/bygoneboy). 



> 首发随缘和lofter，外链失效所以搬过来。

前言：

我们都感到孤独，却不知为了什么而孤独。 不然如何解释那一直萦绕不去的疑问，好似失去了某个我们从未谋面的人？

\- 大卫·福斯特·华莱士

 

第一章

 

I. 那个来到NORBOROUGH的男人

***

 

只有二十多年历史的Norborough一共有237位居民， 这里漫不经心的分布着洞穴、悬崖和海面，迤逦的坐落在缅因州的海岸上， 远离禁酒令的噩梦和大城市的光怪陆离， 而在这彼此相熟的237人之外，只有一个陌生人， 他在到来时自我介绍为Percival， 然而所有人最后都决定叫他Graves。

 

他最初是在好几个月前出现的， 而在那之后便成为了大家的谈资。 他来到镇上时穿着一件犀利的长风衣和一双闪亮的方头牛津皮鞋， 花白的头发向后梳着，像一个商务人士， 而他租下了山顶上那栋摇摇欲坠的废弃大宅， 那里已经差不多十年没有住过人了。 就他一个人住来说房子有点太大了， 但他似乎很愿意在那安顿下来——似乎很愿意就这样安顿下来， 好像他劳累了很长一段时间， 因而不再在乎他可以在哪歇脚， 只要能歇下来就行。

 

签约后房东在主街上的酒吧里对他进行了一次公开讨论; 得出的大概结论是那个男人似乎相当好心，也足够和蔼， 只是有些厌倦人世的感觉，这是最初那段时间里对他性格最广为人所知也最为人所接受的一次评断。

 

但是据说他在签合同的时候手会紧张的颤抖。 而大家也都认为，就算他微笑的时候， 他看起来也似乎很不安。 不只是厌世， 他是古怪——周末杂货店的老板在挂起一磅牛肉称重的时候碰巧提起了纽约最近奇怪的天气， Graves 看起来很是担忧。

 

而毫无疑问， 他最奇怪的是他太阳穴部位、小臂下方以及消失在他领子、大衣和领带下狰狞的紫色鞭痕，似乎诉说着什么隐秘。 这是多久之前的伤痕？ 没有人知道。 他是怎么受的伤？ 也没有人知道， 然而说实话也没有人特别想要去知道， 因为这样就完全剥夺了所有的神秘感， 如果你知道了这个陌生人之所以来到陌生的地方的原因，那陌生人存在的意义又为何？

 

有些忍不住的人进行了一些隐晦的试探。 面包店的其中一个收银员问过他是否已婚， 或者至少订婚（他没有， 也没有这个打算）。 打理着一家偏僻图书馆的Eugene问他是从哪来的（纽约市， 虽然他是出生在布鲁克林，在海外也待过几年）。

 

终于在某个时候， 有人鼓起了勇气， 问他为什么要来这。

 

“哦， 你知道，”他说道——据说—— 脚上晃来晃去， 一只手紧张的摸着脖子后面的伤疤。 “真可怕，不是吗，战争。”

 

镇里绝大多数的人决定还是不去打扰Graves先生了。 Graves也喜欢独来独往。可怜的人， 他们会对极少数游客和问起的过路人说。 他一个人住在山顶上那座空荡荡的大房子里多孤独。

 

然后对这谜团再添油加醋一把：

 

真可怕， 不是吗？

 

战争？

 

II. 当他说“战争”时他的意思是

***

 

大海对我很有好处， Graves 在他的第一封信里对主席写道。 经常下雨， 有净化作用。 我感觉几乎又是我自己了。

 

慢慢来， 她回信道。 尽情享受。回来的事情不急， 要花多少时间都可以。

 

回归工作领域其实是种慰藉， Graves 在他的第二封信里对主席写道。 请告诉我我不在时国会的状况如何。

 

她回信道， 我们不要讨论工作了——关于Norborough你有什么别的要说吗？ 那地方一定不错吧。

 

这个镇子没有什么是我在纽约没见过的， Graves 在他的第三封信里对主席写道。 拜托了， Seraphina。 让我回家来吧。

 

Percy， 她答道， 他名字的黑色墨迹好像在用一种谨慎小心的方式嘲笑他。 我亲爱的， 亲爱的朋友， 我很抱歉——

 

我怀疑你是否真正准备好了。

 

他们以前是这么对他说的：

 

一个逃犯， 一个疯子， 顶着他的脸渗透进了美国魔法国会。 所造成的破坏是灾难性的， 巫师社会几近遭到暴露， 但都已经解决了， 他们说。 没人会记得那个麻鸡参议员。 没人会记得那个在城市街道上刨出数道深沟的默默然。 他们会记得那场雨， 温柔的落在他们仰起的脸上。 雨， 和乌云里破入的阳光。

 

而这是Graves 所记得的：

 

他连叫出声的时间都没有。

 

发生的太快了。 咒语的闪光缠上了他的胸前， 将他击倒在地。 他的脑后挨了一下。 他剧烈的颤抖着醒来时就已在自己家中的地窖里了，被魔法和实体两道锁链捆绑。 一个白头发、短胡子的深眼窝男人用魔杖顶端指着他的太阳穴， 低声念起了不可饶恕咒。

 

Graves 感觉自己尖叫了好几个小时。 扭动着， 祈求着。 最后他终于崩溃了， 泄露了很多不该泄露的东西， 秘密在抽咽间被吐露出来——接着那个男人从大衣口袋里掏出了一把小小的银剪刀，从Graves的头上剪下了几缕头发。 接着他把头发扔进了一个小瓶，瓶子里散发着刺鼻的、让人透不过气的复方汤剂的味道， 而Graves 看着他的皮肤鼓起了泡， 骨骼发生了扭曲， 直到他面前的那个人的脸和身体都完完全全的变成了Graves 自己的完美复制品。

 

你跑不掉的， Graves 说， 他依旧流着眼泪， 看着他的新分身（doppelgänger）站起身来， 把小瓶子收进口袋里， 然后抚了抚大衣下摆。

 

你跑不掉的， Gellert Grindelwald 模仿道， 他使着Graves的声音， 用着Graves的脸蛋， 然后走上楼梯，走进了外面的世界，准备去掀起一场Graves 能想象得到的骚乱， 消失在了一团浑浊的黑烟中。

 

最初几天他会记得最清楚， 他在一片黑暗中叫喊， 祈求着水以舒缓他疼痛的喉咙。 他会记得Grindelwald 平静地盘着双腿坐在他面前， 搅动着魔药， 提醒着他他是一个被寄生的宿主。 提醒着他他还活着仅仅是因为这层伪装很重要。 他会记得移动的剪刀， 被扯起的头发。 血丝从他干裂的双唇间渗出来。 他从胸腔刺出的肋骨的挤压，完完全全一片虚无的空白日子。

 

他不记得他是怎么被救出来的。

 

他记得自己之后醒来， 被包裹在柔软的白色床单里， 有那么一会儿他以为自己去了什么更高的境界。

 

而他会永远记得Seraphina站在他的病床边那抱歉的表情， 以及她提出也许国会被Grindelwald的伪装欺骗的那么彻底的原因是他如此轻而易举的穿着Graves的皮，令人毛骨悚然——

 

以及也许Graves 也能同样轻而易举。

 

重点是——

 

他不会记得那场雨。

 

我快疯了， 他写道， 他的每个字都在纸上颤抖着。 我想的全是我本来应该做的事， 那些没人做的事。 我需要它们， 它们也需要我，你不明白吗？

 

傲罗永不退休， 他写道。 我本应该战斗到死， 我等着那一天。

 

待在一个没有魔法的地方， 他写道。 做一个千篇一律之地的外来者。

 

无异于另一种形式的牢狱。

 

(这是一封他永不会寄出的信。)

 

III. 五十二美分和另一个谜团

***

 

“你最好小心点，”周六早上Graves去买一打鸡蛋时，杂货店老板快活地靠在柜台上说道，“镇上来了个贼。”

 

“真的吗，”Graves表达出了适当的兴趣。 店里空无一人， 镇子还没有真正醒来，所以他慢悠悠的在被纸包裹的肉中间翻找着， 想着他是不是该买点下周的水果， 想着它们会不会在他还没开始吃之前就坏掉。 在纽约他从来没时间做饭; 他通常在工作和睡眠之间仅有的时间出门去吃。 而在这他养成了一个坏习惯， 总是会忘了自己买过什么。 他大多数的新鲜食物都会烂在台子上， 或者是在冰柜里冻坏掉。

 

他拿起纸盒走向柜台。 “五十二美分，”杂货店老板说，接着又说道， “据说是个孩子。”

 

“谁？”

 

“那个贼。 是个很瘦的男孩。 他以前来过这， 什么都偷。 昨晚他去了面包店，Louise 瞥见了他， 在他跑掉之前。”

 

“嗯，”Graves说道， 皱着眉翻找着钱包。 他一直觉得麻鸡的货币规则有点难记， 他也不想再不小心给出纳特而不是二十五美分（quarters）了， 非常感谢——事情发生的那次他说这是外币。 而尽管杂货店老板当时二话没说只是点了点头笑了笑就收下了硬币， Graves 还是在离开时小心地抽出魔杖往身后施了个微弱的健忘咒。

 

“我听Normand说，”杂货店老板敲着鼻侧说道， 好像这个名字应该意味着什么似的。 “他是听Edna说的， 而她是在接Louise班的时候听她说的， 事情发生的时候她正在关店。 那个孩子拿到了三根面包和一整盘的松饼， 然后噗的一下——”杂货店老板大幅度的挥了一下手， “他消失了。”

 

Graves 放弃了搜索他的钱包，只是在柜台上丢下了一大把麻鸡硬币， 希望这些足够。 “真是太糟了，”在杂货店老板开始在硬币中挑挑拣拣时他低声说。 “我希望他没造成什么破坏。”如果是他的话， 他心不在焉的挠着下巴上一道还在愈合的伤口想， 他只要太阳下山时再来一趟，挥挥魔杖自己修好就行了。 他会做的相当得体，让面包店能重新开业， 却又修的有点毛糙， 来打消那些疑心。 镇上的人会以为这是一个无名的好心人所做的神奇而慷慨的馈赠。 没什么可大惊小怪。

 

收款机打开时敲了一声铃， 然后在正确数额的零钱落进正确的格子时响了两声。 “但这就是有趣的地方了，”杂货店老板神秘地说。 “我说消失的时候——就是指字面意义上的消失。没有任何强制入侵的痕迹。 锁是完好无损的， 窗户也没有破。 而且Louise 还说——”他再次靠着柜台俯下身， 放低了声音说道。 “她说他就这么消失了。 然后又再次出现了， 在外面。”

 

听到这话Graves 抬起了头。 “真的吗，”他重复道。 只是这次他皱起了眉头， 心里有了种不安的感觉。

 

“好像他直接穿过了玻璃一样，” 杂货店老板说， 他看起来似乎也有点混乱。 “就像——魔法。”

 

Graves 在把剩的零钱扫进空着的手的动作猛的一颤， 硬币滚落到了地板上四散开来。 “抱歉，”他结结巴巴的说着弯腰去捡。 “抱歉，”他再次说道， 然后起身的时候在柜台上撞到了头。 “我——噢上帝啊——”

 

恐惧在他的耳朵里隆隆作响。 杂货店老板的嘴在动， 一边说话一边不安的笑着， 但Graves 听不见他， 他只能听到自己剧烈的心跳声。 巨大的震惊爬上了他的喉咙， 让他说不出话。 他抽出了魔杖。

 

“我很抱歉，”他说， 在杂货店老板瞪圆了眼睛时依旧处在恐慌中。 “最好——你为什么非要说——噢该死， 一忘皆空——”

 

IV. GRAVES先生有一个计划

***

 

这里有一个巫师，他震惊的想， 他正走在回家的路边， 脖子根部的脉搏还在不断散发着后肾上腺素。 Norborough还有一个巫师。

 

一个一直在偷东西的巫师， 当然， 还很年轻， 根据目前那些模糊的描述来看， 但无疑是一个巫师。 杂货店老板向他描述的听起来像是典型的初学者的魔法， 是无心使出来的， 为必要的情况所逼， 而不是自身的欲望。 他想可能是一个孤儿， 惊慌失措，孤身一人。 不能控制流淌在自身血液里和指尖闪烁的力量。

 

首先也是最重要的，他应该通知主席。 她会派人来北边找到这个男孩， 向他介绍他真正所属的世界。 他们会安排他去上一所北边的学校。 他们会安静又快速的处理掉这件事。

 

除非， 也许——

 

他停下了脚步， 站在前门的门廊上， 思索着。

 

除非他可以自己来。

 

他为什么不该自己来？

 

有一千条理由， 他脑海里有一个影子悄声道， 一个用着他的脸、使着他的声音的影子。 他现在没有在工作， 他的情绪很不稳定。 他听到有人提到自己的同胞就把麻鸡钱币掉在了地上。 主席不会同意的， 如果她知道。

 

但她不知道， 他反驳自己道。 而且她也没必要知道。 至少事情没被处理完之前不用。

 

他看见展现在自己眼前的各种各样可耻的欲望。 他看见自己和那个孩子手牵着手， 在他走过Ilvermorny的大门时温柔的捏着他的肩安慰他。 他看见主席张开双臂欢迎他回去， 不断向他表示温暖的赞赏。 而且她会——她当然会——如果她能亲眼看见他仍旧有用。 仍旧和他以前一样能干、积极、值得信赖——在一切发生之前。

 

他所需要做的， 他在穿过走廊时想到——他感觉自己变轻了十倍——就是找到那个男孩。

 

找到他， 让他听。

 

这样他们两个都能得到救赎。

 

V. CREDENCE

***

 

那天下午一场风暴突然来袭， 并且持续到了晚上。 在第一道闪电划过时Graves 在房子里匆忙的跑来跑去关窗户， 接着又忙着擦已经被雨水打湿的木头窗台。 他在猫头鹰笼子外盖上一层毯子， 不让她大喊大叫， 又拨旺小壁炉里的火让客厅变得温暖， 然后懒懒的挥一挥魔杖把水壶烧上准备泡茶。 之后他踱到门廊上，看着第一波雾气漫过黑暗的天空。

 

虽然他对Seraphina说的话满是忧虑， 但这里的风景是真的很壮丽。 这栋房子建的足够高，能够尽情欣赏大西洋的海景， 无边无际的汪洋， 风吹来浪花和泡沫的低语——任何人都会觉得这里美的惊心动魄， 就算是被风暴的乌云笼罩。 闪电闪了一下， Graves 看着细细的光束划过水面， 波浪高高涌起似要与它相触。 闪电再次闪过， 而当他眨眨眼等眼前的光点消失之后—— 

他不再是一个人在那了。

 

他的院子里有个人。 一个年轻人， 蜷缩在不到十码的地方。 他的肩膀耸到了耳旁， 而他剧烈地颤抖着。 他的皮肤在倾盆大雨里显得非常苍白， 黑色的头发湿透了贴在头颅上。 他的手臂间抱着一个包裹， 像一个新生儿一样抱在他的胸前。

Graves 听到厨房里水壶开始发出尖利的哨声， 水蒸气从壶盖里冒出来。 他面前的男人晃了晃， 带着猛烈的绝望抬起头往门廊看过来， 好似处在祈求的边缘一般。

 

接着他的表情变了。 他睁大了眼睛， 踉跄的往后退去， 脸上是全然的恐惧。 “不要是你，”他叫道， 他的声音在雷声里粗而高。 “噢上帝啊，拜托，不要是你！”

 

Graves 站的足够近，他看到他的眼睛向上翻去露出眼白; 他站的足够近，冲下门廊伸出早已打开的双臂在他倒在地上之前抱住了他。 而他也确实是非常近了， 近到他看见了从年轻人身侧脱落下来的一大块肉， 近到他感觉到温热的血渗进了他的衬衣。

 

头顶的风暴还在继续， 冰冷的灰色雨幕还在倾泻， 而茶壶的哨声渐渐变强开始尖叫， 滚开的水冒着泡漫出来，直到底部的火苗完全熄灭。

 

TBC


	2. 第二章

第二章

 

I. 休假的人应该避免做的事

 

***

 

在Graves的怀抱中他的身体冰冷而瘫软， 他把他抱在身前走上了走廊，走出冰冷的雨。 他草草地念了句咒语，手指一挥，前门应声而开; 又一句咒语使厨房桌子上的东西全部胡乱地掉到了地下， 腾出空间来让Graves把他放在了桌面上。

 

陌生人穿着一件破旧的沾了泥的黑色大衣， 因为雨水而变得沉重。 Graves 费劲地把它从他身上脱了下来， 团成一团扔到了一边。 大衣下面是一件薄薄的衬衫， 以前是白色的，现在却因浸透了血而变得血红。 最糟糕的伤口似乎在他的左腰上， 一直延伸到了肩部。 “四分五裂，” Graves 低声念道， 用魔杖尖指向衬衫领口， 一边沿着布料向下一边小心的不让他湿透了的手指打滑， 将衬衫从破损的皮肤上剥了下来。

 

伤处十分可怖。 一整块肉被切了下来， 深深的伤口凶残的不像话—— 但Graves 的眼神只在伤处驻留了片刻就知道是怎么回事了。 他以前也经历过这种事，见过在准备好或者有能力这样做之前就贸然幻影移形的年轻巫师。 分体， 就是在他们的身体被扯向两个不同方向时会有一部分身体部位发生脱落; 那——这——就是他现在所面对的。

 

他两步并作一步的跑上楼梯， 心脏跳得飞快。 但他的手还很稳， 他跪下身从床底拖出了皮箱， 一瞬间他的头脑无比清晰。

 

他是他做的最好的事。

 

这是他最擅长的事。

 

他翻开锁扣， 抽出顶层的抽屉，却只找到了营养剂。 旁边的盒子里排满了压碎的草药， 止痛药和防腐剂; 他什么都往裤子口袋里胡乱塞了一把， 又开始在第三层抽屉里翻找， 一边低声咒骂着，瓶子发出叮叮乓乓的声音——白藓， 很好， 他会需要这个。 还有他剩下的海葵鼠精油——他把瓶子夹在胳膊底下， 把箱子一脚踢开，赶紧往楼下跑去， 匆忙的脚步在光滑的木地板上稍微打了个滑。

 

他所做的第一件事就是清理伤口， 用干净的布和温水。 接着他把整块区域都消了个毒， 然后伸手拿过白藓——一次几滴， 现在慢慢地， “放松，”他低声说，既是对他自己也是对他的病人， 他正因为听到他的声音而在嗓子里轻轻的呻吟了一声。 被劈开的血肉在魔药渗进裂口时嘶嘶作响， 几层破损的皮肤脱落下来掉到了地上， 新的皮肤取代了它的位置， 慢慢的将他再次包裹起来。

 

在缝合完成之前， Graves的双手就已浸透了血。 他举起魔杖在年轻人的身体上方移动着， 将聚成一滩的血迹吸走。

 

最后他终于真正看到了他的样子： 参差不齐的黑色头发落在他的眉毛、削瘦的脸颊和薄薄的胸膛上。 紧闭的双眼下方有淤青的阴影。 他开裂的嘴唇微微分开， 下巴上笨拙的刺出一片不整齐的胡茬。

 

虽然他有着肉眼可见的疲惫， 而且瘦的几乎皮包骨头， 他看起来也很——出众。 至少可以这么说。 而且很年轻， 但又远远不像 Graves 想象中的孩子。

 

雨滴源源不断的击打在窗玻璃上，一个想法缓缓成形：

 

这个贼的身上没有发现魔杖， 但他还是能够幻影移形。

 

进行的不太顺利， 没错， 但他还是做到了。 无杖幻影移形不是没有听说过， 但那风险太大，就算Graves 自己也不会轻易尝试——

 

这不是初学者的魔法。

 

余下的夜晚在几近静谧中过去， 房间里唯一的声响就是客厅壁炉里慢慢熄灭的余火发出的轻轻的噼啪声， 和从被血和水浸透的布料滴进桌子下面的桶里的粉红色的水滴发出的噗通声。雷电在天空中又温柔的滚了一个多小时， 但大致上暴风雨已经消散， 悬崖上暗了下来，大海也恢复了平静。 Graves 小心的处理着刚刚愈合的伤口， 不想再次把它们撕开; 在他撕下最后的绷带， 把一件旧的羊皮大衣改在依旧没有意识的年轻人身上之前， 就已经快到早上了， 他的眼睛也快睁不开了。

 

他差点忘了那个包裹——陌生人紧紧抱在胸前的那个， 在他发怒的时候掉了下来。 他走进院子的时候在门廊边缘发现了它， 褐色的纸皮浸透了雨水。 他在厨房昏暗的灯光里轻易地剥下了包装， 露出一块啃过的面包， 一堆看起来像是干水果的东西， 和一块杂货店老板提过的松饼。 就现在看来， 暴风雨已经让它变得不能吃了， Graves 正要把整包东西丢掉，手指却碰到了一条细细的链子。

 

看起来是某种挂坠。

 

塞在包裹的底部， 摸起来一片冰冷。 形状是一个细细的三角，里面穿着一根银色的竖条和一个圆——他皱起眉， 用手掂了掂， 一种让人恐惧的熟悉感觉在脑后刺痛。

 

他把它举到灯光前。 蜷缩在羊毛大衣下的陌生人动了动， 似乎感觉到了它的存在， 然后叹了一声， 蹙起的眉毛慢慢舒展了开来， 而 Graves 想道， 哦梅林的胡子啊， Percy——

 

你现在把自己卷进了什么麻烦里？

 

II. 他现在把自己卷进的麻烦 

***

 

他断断续续地睡着， 不记得自己做了什么梦。

 

到了早上他惊醒过来，发现年轻人还在呼吸，蜷成一团沉沉地睡着。 他尽可能轻地站起身来，拖着脚走进厨房， 揉着肩颈处僵直的肌肉。 外面太阳正开始在大洋上洒下一片金绿色的光; 暴风雨离去之后悬崖上的松树翠绿而芳香。

 

他倒空了装着隔夜水的铜壶，放进了几大勺咖啡渣。 他疲倦地点着了炉火， 又新倒了一壶水。 他找出一个罐子倒了厚厚一层燕麦， 准备进行每天都会做的步骤， 却在咖啡开始沸腾的瞬间听见房间那边传来一声喘息， 接着一声巨响， 然后是被半蒙住的一声喊叫。

 

陌生人在睡梦中从桌上翻了下来，现在正挣扎着站起， 脚上不稳地摇晃着; 他背对着 Graves， 纤瘦的肩膀裸露在清晨的冰凉空气中， 在他拼命拽门把手的时候在绷带下方移动着。 门拒绝移动， 而他两只手掌拍了上去—— 接着是他的额头，飞快的撞了两下， 他狂乱又绝望的呜咽了一声。

 

“我用魔法把门封住了，”Graves说， 他轻轻靠在炉子上看着眼前的这一幕。 “你得需要知道正确的咒语，如果你想再次打开它的话。”

 

一听到他的声音——他默默诅咒了一句自己， 因为他没想到要把声音放的轻柔一些——陌生人就好像被打到一般跳了起来， 放在门上的手掌握成了拳。

 

“我不会伤害你，”Graves 说道， 像他有时候抚摸猫头鹰杂乱的羽毛时那样温柔了语调。 “你倒是挺厉害的，那样幻影移形——但我建议你以后不要那样做。”

 

他的话只迎来了一片寂静。 陌生人的肩膀随着每次呼吸颤抖着。

 

“你为什么不转过来呢，”他试着开口。

 

“不，”陌生人说， 一阵战栗沿着他的脊背蔓延上来，却是与寒冷无关。 “求你，不要。”

 

“没什么可害怕的。看着我。”

 

“不，不，我不看。”

 

“好了，快点，” Graves说， 这次语气变得稍微严厉些， 他的烦躁逐渐表露出来。 “我可不想一直对着你的后脑勺说话。”

 

陌生人的手捏成了拳。 然后又慢慢地松了开， 好像在准备着面对什么。

 

然后当他终于转向 Graves 的时候， 一片阴影出现在了他身边。

 

刚开始 Graves 还以为是又一场暴风雨要来了，来的很快， 吸走了房间里的光。但等他的眼睛适应之后他意识到外面的天空依旧还是清澈湛蓝的； 那墨黑色的阴影是从陌生人身上来的， 他裸露着的双臂散发出带着怨恨能量的污秽，聚集在房间的角落里，像藤蔓似得朝着天花板爬去。

 

“哦——”

 

他瞬间忘了怎么呼吸。 他从炉子边朝它走近，好像被这魔法的力量给催眠了一般， “哦，”他又小声说道。

 

他以前从未见过默默然， 从未亲眼见过。 关于这个生物在纽约的照片都很模糊；而它本身， 他发现， 有着一种任何暗房（darkroom）都无法复制的灵动的、夺人心魄的美。 在它的中心，它的宿主颤抖着， 好像四散开来的绳子上的一只牵线木偶， 眼角未滴落的泪水闪着光， 嘴唇不安的抿成一条线。

 

他看起来桀骜不驯， Graves 想。 几乎被击垮却未顺服， 竖起了身上的毛却又受了伤。那是一个一辈子都被逼进角落的人的样子。 被打到屈服的次数数不胜数——好像翅膀受伤的海鸥， 想要跑走却又无法飞翔， 无可弥补的伤害。

 

“你应该坐下，”Graves说， “在你昏倒之前。”

 

“不，”默默然说道， 虽然他的声音很小， 语句也是微弱又不稳定地蹦出来的。 “我不——需要你的帮助。”

 

“你会把绷带湿透的，如果你扯到自己的话。” 他已经能看到他腰部的一小块红色绷带了， 正缓缓的浸向干净的包扎布。 “不要怕，”他说道， 朝着他刚刚睡过的那张椅子点了点头， 他被血迹浸透的马甲还挂在椅背上。 “去吧，坐下。”

 

陌生人闭了闭眼睛。 又一阵颤抖似的呼吸掠过了他的身体。

 

他按照 Graves 说的做了。

 

阴影跟随着他，好像一曲挽歌， 缩进了他纤瘦的躯壳里。 没有了背上的这只怪兽他看起来小了很多， 双眼无神而绝望。 “你想我怎么样，”Graves在他对面落座时他喃喃地说。 他的语气听起来有种确信的悲惨， 好似他刚刚签下了出卖灵魂的契约， 而且内心对此非常清楚。

 

“我想让你好好休息。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“好好恢复，”Graves困惑地说。 “你可能受惊了吧，我不知道你因为分体失了多少血——”

 

“我的项链在哪，”默默然说道， 看起来好像生气了。 “你给我的那条——我想要回来。”

 

“我——”他眨了眨眼， 伸手摸向口袋。 “我给你的——？”

 

Graves 举起那条疑问中的挂坠，默默然的表情立刻变了，他伸出颤抖的手想要去拿。“求你，”他说， “求你。你说过它是我的，是给我的——”

 

“我说过——？”Graves 重复道， 看着他把项链从他手中夺去， 紧紧握在胸前。

 

然后一切都有了解释。

 

他想起来了。

 

顶着他的脸的男人用一根残忍的手指抬起他的下巴，魔杖指着他太阳穴上的淤青，污浊的呼吸喷在他脸上。 黑暗房间里金属的清脆响声。 他脖子上的锁链摇摇晃晃：

 

你跑不掉的。

 

三角， 圆圈， 竖条。

 

“告诉我，”Graves微弱地说。 “我还说过什么？”

 

 

III. 幕间

 

***

你要如何弥补你从未做过的事？

 

你要如何原谅一个从未错待过你的人？

 

要把你自己和一个轻易穿进你的皮、没有一个人发现的人分开; 要把一个穿着皮的人和被夺走了皮的人分开——

 

你该从哪开始？

 

Graves 是这么对他说的：

 

一个顶着他的脸的疯子渗透进了美国魔法国会。所造成的破坏是灾难性的， 巫师社会几近遭到暴露。

 

有一场救援， 他说， 还有雨， 尽管他不记得。

 

他们已经解决了一切， 他说。 几乎。 他们没怎么费心在他身上。

 

这是 Graves 了解到的：

 

他的名字叫Credence， 上一次一个男人叫他怪胎的时候， 他杀了他。

 

而上一次他的母亲对他举起皮带的时候， 他也杀了她。

 

并且正如她从来不是他真正的母亲一样， 那个非傲罗非Graves 也从来不是他真正的朋友——但偶尔在晚上 Credence 会把那个挂坠拥在胸前喃喃自语， 一些秘密的事， 他许下却从未兑现的承诺。 它们听起来那么神圣， 从他的嘴里说出来。 他轻轻一碰就治好了Credence的双手，而 Credence 想， 救救我， 救救我， 洁除我的罪。

 

他很危险， 他对Graves说， 他是不对的。

 

Graves想着那闪烁的阴影， 伤痕累累， 像火焰， 附在厨房白色的墙壁上又像黑色的丝绸， 他摇了摇头。 “不危险，”他说。 “只是独特。”

 

Credence 笑了， 闭着唇歪了歪嘴角。

 

他以前也这么说。

 

IV. 针与线

 

***

 

伤处愈合的很慢， 正如他们一样。 Credence 搬进了一层的客卧， 就在客厅旁边。

 

他穿的是Graves多的衣服， 因为他所拥有的唯一一套衬衫和长裤都浸满了血。 他穿着大三号的毛衣来回走动，看起来有点怪， 而且总的说来这事件的发展也很怪， 他收留了自己那位分身猎捕到的受害者。 但Credence 的健康和长途旅行不可兼得， Graves 也担心如果得不到良好的照顾他的伤口会发生感染——

 

而且他们身上都烙印着痛苦和孤独， 以及来自那些永远无法明白的人的说教和窥探。

 

Credence 从来不问为什么屋子里一半的镜子都被盖了起来， 或者为什么有时候Graves的手颤抖的太厉害，刮胡子都会在下巴上拉一道口。 而Graves 从来不问为什么 Credence 总是战战兢兢， 或者为什么夜晚他会在房间的角落徘徊。 他们背负着同样的重担， Graves 不由自主地体会到， 无可奈何地沐浴在他们对于彼此的慰藉中——他不相信命运，但他想， 也许， Credence 来到他的门前是某种奇迹。

 

他想， 也许， Credence 就是一个奇迹。

 

他的猫头鹰在周四早晨飞离，周五的晚上带回了一份新鲜出炉的纽约幽灵报， 一封来自Seraphina、毫无意义又无聊的信， 以及他本来寄信去买的防腐剂储备。 信件被扔到了一旁等会再来烦他， 幽灵报的首页被草草扫了一眼; 然后Graves 拿出了一瓶新的海葵鼠精油， 让 Credence 坐在了他的陶瓷浴缸边缘。

 

“我担心可能会留疤，”Graves 对他说道， 弯下腰把药剂抹在他的身侧——愚蠢， 好像再多一道伤疤有那么重要似的。 好像他全身不是布满了印记， 好像 Credence背上和小臂上的那些皮带痕不算似的。

 

“我不在乎，” Credence说。 “如果不是你——为我，做的这些——我现在可能已经死了。”

 

他的皮肤， 尽管还在恢复， 在他的手指下摸起来也光滑而温暖。 “我做的是所有有良心的人都会做的事。我没那么不一般。”

 

“我觉得很不一般，” Credence 轻轻答道， 他的眼睛紧紧盯着瓷砖地面，裸露的足蹭了一下 Graves的脚踝， Graves 慌乱的红了脸。 愚蠢。

 

出于很多种他不明白的缘由， Credence 似乎总是有方法让他变得愚蠢。

 

“我想再过一个星期左右你就能恢复到可以出行了，”他说道， 不知道除此之外还能说什么好。

 

“是——没错。这只是——到我恢复。”他听起来好像是在说服自己什么。 或者说服 Graves什么。

 

他站起身， 在膝盖上擦了擦手。 “我可以送你一些最近用的那些魔药，大多数伤都能用。还有些飞路粉，以防你再遇到麻烦。这儿永远欢迎你，Credence。”

 

Credence 咽了下口水。 Graves的眼睛看着他喉咙的动作。 “Graves先生——”

 

“Percy。”

 

“Percy，”他犹豫了下， 声音里满是不安。 提问， Graves 认识到， 对他来说总是很难; 他宁愿回答是或不是，而不愿必须提出疑问。 “你愿意——教我吗？”他终于说道， 声音小的Graves 必须靠近才能听见。 “在我走之前。”

 

“教你？”

 

“魔法，”Credence勇敢的说， 似乎为自己的勇气而感到兴奋——而且似乎因为那股余韵， 他的指甲在掌心里掐出了几个月牙。 “我会走的。在我好些之后。但我想，也许，如果你想的话，如果你可以让我看些——”

 

Graves 抬起了一只手。 放在一旁的绷带飞向空中缠绕在了一起， 布条飘动着、折叠着，直到伤口再次被绑好， 纱布贴在他的身侧。 没有魔杖， 没有咒语; Credence睁大了眼睛。

 

“你所需要的做的，” 在Credence毫不掩饰的惊异之后，Graves答道， “就是开口提问。”

 

 

V. 日常生活中的学习

 

***

 

他们从最简单的咒语开始。 开门， 让靠垫飞起来。 荧光闪烁， Graves说， 然后厨房水池上方的灯泡就发出了金色的光。 诺克斯， 他又说道， 然后光灭了。

 

Credence 举起 Graves的魔杖，好像它是玻璃和金子做的一样。 荧光闪烁， 他说——

 

然后召唤来了一点火星，瞬间变成了火焰， 以及破碎的灯泡。

 

Graves 把他带到了海岸， 走到了卵石遍布的沙滩上， 然后沿着一堆浮木竖起了一排旧瓶子。 他们就在那练习， 对着那堆临时目标投掷咒语——复制成双， 瓶子飞来， 速速变大。

 

尽管 Credence已经非常努力， 那堆瓶子还是动也不动一下。

 

他是有魔法的人。 Graves 亲眼见过， 就存在于Credence释放出的那片随他而动的黑暗里， 像一片发狂的影子。 那片优雅而如墨一般的黑暗渴求着被释放—— 只要他伸手去触碰， 而不是将它封锁囚禁。

 

他并不是不能， 他只是害怕。

 

Graves 不知道该怎么说服他。

 

日子如同混乱的漩涡一般一天天过去； 在又一个星期结束之前他们终于迎来了第一个真正意义上的成功。 在一个小时认真的指导和理论学习之后， Graves 如同往常一样交过了他的魔杖， Credence 挺起下巴，咬紧牙齿， 念着正确的咒语坚决的一挥， 一个瓶子在空中飞起了一英尺。

 

他丢下了瓶子——以及他的专注力——几乎是在发现自己做到了什么的瞬间， 因为兴奋而头晕目眩。 Graves 笑的太厉害，脸颊都疼了起来。 当他伸出手拍上 Credence的肩膀时， Credence 向他的手， 向他， 靠了过去， 而他很久之后才发觉他们触碰的地方是那么温暖， 他的胸膛热热的， 好像那里有炭火在烧。

 

带着成功的余韵，Credence 又继续练习了半个小时， 时不时用袖子擦去他额头上渐渐形成的汗珠。 他的头发长长了， Graves 看着他想， 过不了多久就得剪剪了。 他们得去一趟镇子。 或者Graves 可以自己来。 仿佛他感应到了这个想法似的， Credence 抬起他空着的那只手， 把一缕汗湿的头发别到了耳后。

 

Graves胸膛里的炭火瞬间爆裂出了炽烈的白光。

 

“你的魔杖是什么做的？”在他们开始攀爬在回到悬崖边房子的路上时 Credence问道。 他听起来很累， 看起来却是 Graves 见过他最开心的样子。 “只是——木头吗？”

 

“比那多一点，” Graves 说。 “我的是乌木做的。而核心是毛——”

 

“毛？”

 

“是猫豹身上的——”

 

“猫毛！”

 

“是一种高贵的野兽，” Graves玩笑般地轻斥道。 “但很稀有，所以你自己是做不了的，如果你在想这个的话。 魔杖制造术是一种精美的艺术——我听说，是魔杖选择巫师。” 

 

“我不知道，我不介意。我喜欢你的。”

 

“你不想要一根你自己的吗？”他问道。 “我认识一个匠人——Johannes， 我想他现在在维蒙特州—— 我们可以安排你下周什么时候去一趟， 看看他手上的那些。”

 

“我喜欢你的，”Credence轻轻的又说了一遍， 然后事情似乎就这么定了。

 

他们走过前门，身上因为汗水和下午的水汽而湿漉漉的。主席的上一封信还躺在他的书桌上， 而Graves 没有回， 不愿再花长篇大论去证明他值得信赖。 他把他的傍晚转而用来把他的猫头鹰变成一个长着羽毛的留声机， 听 Credence 忍不住大笑， 仿佛干燥的岩石中汩汩冒出的泉水。

 

魔法变出的音乐中还穿插着愤愤不平的咕咕声， 但 Graves 还是牵起了 Credence 的手臂。 “你知道怎么跳舞吗？”

 

“不知道，”他说， 唇边柔软的线条还带着笑意。

 

“那我想得我来教你了。”他调整着 Credence的手， 一只捏在他自己的手里， 另一只放在他的肩上。 “退后一步，像这样——现在跟着我，然后转圈——”

 

猫头鹰留声机小小地蹦了一下， 抖落了几片愤怒的羽毛， 而Credence 扑哧笑了一声， 然后咬住了唇。 但他很快掌握了窍门， 随着 Graves 一步步的引领， 笨拙地在客厅里穿行， 他们又跳了两首歌，在Credence 开始有点昏昏欲睡之前。 他几乎是靠在他身上打起了瞌睡， 但他们依旧摇摆着， 小小的转着圈子。 他们依靠着彼此， Credence的呼吸暖暖的洒在他的喉咙。

 

到了早上， 绷带已经可以完全拆掉了。

 

明天， Credence 对他说， 仿佛他的手指上紧紧缠绕着垂下的锁链。 他明天会走， 明天。

 

然后明天来了。

 

又走了。

 

然后一直来， 然后一直走。

 

Credence 哪儿也没有去。

 

 

VI. 幕间（续） 

***

 

有时候， Graves 会梦见一个顶着他的脸的男人。 他的脸笑起来露出尖尖的牙齿， 用轻柔的咒骂嘲弄他，划开他的皮肤，烧焦他破烂的衣服。 他闻到皮肉烧灼的味道， 尝到浓浓的血腥， 而同时又看见他自己站在剪刀的寒光和复方汤剂的恶臭中间大笑。

 

另外一些时候， 他会梦见海岸线。

 

基岩因为海水变得滑溜溜的， 涨潮时水坑里四散飞溅。 他梦见嘴里有盐的味道。 接着尝到了另一个人的唇， 他的嘴唇开裂颤抖。 他梦见他脱去大衣铺在岸上， 然后他把 Credence 也放了上去——

 

因为那是 Credence， 黑色的头发凌乱的铺在前额， 光滑洁白的大腿张开环住了他的腰， 然后很多年来的第一次， Graves 磨蹭着床垫醒来， 气喘吁吁，硬的发疼。 他咬着自己的拳头，刚醒来的视线逐渐清晰，房间里的阴影变成色块， 而他祈求自己软下去。 但他的脑海里梦境依旧栩栩如生， 床单的每一次移动都让他的身体窜起猛烈而鲜活的欲望， 最终他只得翻过身，握住了自己的阴茎， 紧紧的闭着眼睛，飞快的撸动让自己释放出来。

 

他想象着他们彼此交融时的样子。 他们的情欲， 渗着液体而湿滑，他们呼吸交错， 混在一起。 他想象着把 Credence 含进嘴里的样子。 他吞下他， 双唇含着他慢慢移动，直到他呜咽出声， 结结巴巴的叫着他的名字绝望地祈求——

 

他咬着拳头呻吟着射了， 浑身瘫软，精液湿透了床单。

 

他不知道 Credence 会梦见什么。

 

他没有问。

 

 

VII. CREDENCE， 第二部分

***

 

“不，不，” Graves说， “完全不对——像这样，看见了吗？”

 

他们又回到了遍布岩石的海滩， 瓶子像小士兵一样排排站着。 Graves 用张开的手模仿着魔杖的动作，Credence 认真看着， 表情坚毅， 黑色的眼睛闪闪发光， 眉头因为挫败而紧皱着。

 

“向下挥的时候不要那么快，” Graves 说道，又慢一点重复了一遍。 “看见了吗？然后在这里手腕要向内收——对，再试一下。” 

 

“粉身碎——” Credence说到一半停住了。 他咽了咽口水， 清了下嗓子。

 

“继续，”Graves 又鼓励道。 “集中注意力。”

 

“粉身碎骨。”

 

什么都没有发生。

 

“粉身碎骨，”Credence 又说了一次， 他的声音更尖了， 动作也更猛了。 瓶子动了一下。 朝一边歪去， 然后又晃荡着回到了原来的样子。

 

Credence 悲惨的抬起了头， Graves 不需要他说也知道他现在在想什么： 也许 Grindelwald 是对的。 他永远也学不会魔法， 永远也得不到他渴求的接纳。 也许在默默然被打伤的时候——

 

Credence 的一部分也被打伤了。

 

而Graves 想， 够了。

 

他几乎是没有怎么考虑就作出了动作， 手掌环住了Credence的后颈， 沿着他脊柱僵硬的关节向下抚摸，好像要随着手的每一次动作把他身体里的恐惧揉出去似的。 “Credence，”他朝着Credence的耳旁低声说， 感觉到他颤抖了一下，“你完全有权利失望，但听我说，你在进步了。” 

 

“我——” Credence屏着呼吸说， 紧紧抓着魔杖的手关节发白。 “是，哦，好。”

 

“我们大多数人十一岁就开始学习了。” Graves 用拇指抚着Credence的脖子， 抚着他颈后那片短短的头发。 “你把魔法压抑了二十年——想象一下，当你所有的潜力都被释放出来的时候，你能做到什么。” 

 

“潜力，”Credence喃喃地说。 他向后靠着 Graves的肩膀。

 

“你把纽约撕成了两半，” Graves说。 他现在几乎是在抱着他。 “你把那个城市夷为了平地，注意力集中——”

 

“粉身碎骨！” Credence说， 几乎是喊出了这句咒语——

 

瓶子爆炸了。

 

玻璃碎片像雨一样落在满是岩石的海岸上， 声音轻柔如音乐一般。有那么一瞬间， 世界仿佛不可思议的静止了， 静谧无声。 Graves的魔杖在Credence伸在身前的手中颤抖着。

 

然后 Credence 转过头来， 他的眼睛里亮起了希望，就像太阳从海面上升起。

 

“上帝啊，”Graves 吐出一口气， 好像忘记了如何呼吸。 他靠的非常近，近到他可以感受到那片暗影是如何漫过 Credence的身体， 钻进他握着魔杖的手臂， 缠绕在他的腰上。 “就是这样，Credence。”

 

“我是不是——”

 

“是的——”

 

“那是——”

 

“你，”Graves说， “都是你，我发誓。”

 

他的手还放在Credence的颈后。 Credence 笑了， 眼睛闪闪发光， 他看着Graves， 好像是他把太阳挂在了天上。 “那些话，” Credence 说， “就刚才——你听起来好像他。”

 

他， 然后愉悦的情绪瞬间消失了， 好像一缕火柴被打湿的青烟。

 

所以他连这也要夺走，也要玷污。

 

Credence的微笑慢慢落下， 似乎才明白自己刚才说的话。 他飞快地摇了摇头， 缩进了他借来穿的大衣里，好像把自己躲了进去。 “我——很抱歉。我不该说——只是，他总是——总会——算了。”

 

“不，” Graves苦涩地说， “告诉我，他做过什么？” 他知道在Credence听来自己一定是生气了， 他本来也不想语气那么冲， 但他累了， 他受够了似乎他的一切都要被破坏， “告诉我。他有没有花一晚上为你缝合？他有没有教过你一句咒语，他有没有——”

 

“够了，”Credence说。

 

然后突然间他靠了过来。 他伸出一只冰凉的手握住了他的手腕。

 

“他有做过这个，” Credence 说， 接着他抬起另一只手，用拇指抚过Graves下颌的线条。 他的动作一板一眼， 似乎经常发生； Graves感觉胸口发紧， 好像被铁拷拷住了一般。 “这个，”Credence 又说， 他的声音发抖， 手指抚着Graves的颈后， 微微倾身，呼吸撩动着 Graves太阳穴灰白的头发， “还有这个。”

 

“他有没有——”Graves 开口。

 

然后停住了。

 

Credence 偏过了头。 他们靠的很近， Graves 可以数清他的睫毛， 看到他无法读懂又微微张大的暗色瞳孔。

 

“他有没有——” Graves 又说道。 他的声音听起来都不像他自己的了， 绷紧的好像要破了一般。

 

“没有，”Credence 说。

 

“但是你——想要他那样做？”

 

Credence 闭上了眼睛。

 

“你想要他那样做。”

 

“是的，” Credence 说。

 

Graves耳边血液的流动瞬间轰鸣。 或者也可能是大海， 碎浪拍打在岸边又飞溅在空中， 像海水在深呼吸一般冲过来又退回去， 倒数着他们之间心跳的节拍。

 

Credence 又睁开了眼睛。

 

“Credence，”Graves 说。 “你想不想要我——”

 

“哦上帝啊，” Credence 叫道， 好像空气从他身体里迸发出去， 好像他站在一千英尺高的悬崖上一只脚已经伸出了边缘， 然后他摇晃着扑向Graves，手指紧紧抓住了松松围在他脖子上的围巾， 然后——

 

他尝起来——很好。 让人承受不住的好， 有点像他们今天早晨在门廊里分享的黄油啤酒， 又有点像恐惧， 海盐， 脆弱而冰冷。 而他感觉又渴望又紧张，令人心碎， 他的手抬起来捧住了 Graves的脸， 手指缠在他的发间。随着亲吻他的唇微微分开， 吐出一点颤抖的呼吸； Graves 温柔的吮吸着他的下唇， 然后是他的舌， Credence 靠着他呜咽了一声。

 

当他们分开的时候 Graves 喘息着， 裤子里可耻的硬了， 身体发热， 思绪愉悦的疯狂打转。 Credence双唇红润， 又湿又肿， 他看起来也是相当迷乱， 光滑的发间有些被Graves抓过扯过的地方变得乱七八糟。

 

他看起来好像他想再来一次。

 

他试了， 踮起了脚尖， 微阖着眼睛向Graves 靠过来。 “Credence，” Graves 沙哑着声音说， 一只手放在他们之间拦住了他， “Credence， 等等， 等等， 我不是——他。”

 

“什么？” Credence依旧喘着气， 似乎因为满足而晕乎乎的。 他轻抚着 Graves的后颈， 呼吸在两人之间形成小小的白色雾气。

 

Graves 感觉一阵难受， 苦涩在身体里搅动着。 我不是他， 他想说， 我也不想成为他， 你明白吗？ 我看着你，看见的是你的出色，你的美。

 

我觉得你看着我，看见的却是另一个男人。

 

话语卡在了他的喉咙里， 像是被死去的珊瑚挂住的锚。 他张了张嘴， 却什么也没说， 而在这蔓延的沉默间，Credence 缩了回去， Credence 颤抖了一下。

 

然后Graves 看见了他眼睛里的慌张， 他立刻作了决定， 就在海岸瞬间暗下来之前。

 

“等等，”他说， 迟了一步伸出手， “我不是说，我不是——”

 

但 Credence 像沙滩上的泡沫一样从Graves的手中消散了， 他的暗影因为这悲痛的打击翻腾在空中， 只留下黑色鬼影般的墨色丝带， 而他的味道还留在Graves的舌尖。

 

TBC


	3. 第三章

Chapter 3

 

 

I. 异常

***

 

Norborough上空有一片暗影。

 

议员最先看见了它， 从他办公室窗户半拉上的窗帘后面。 接着是关店途中的杂货店老板， 惊讶的抬头望着天上。 那是翻腾着的黑色一团， 远远高过了松林的树尖，却仍低于那片低悬的雨云； 它像一条展开的无色缎带，似乎没有人能解释，它时而伸展时而蜷曲，好似一只无法控制自己的攻击性的野兽。 最终它骤然跌落，只留下一条负伤的痕迹， 好像从空中掉落的炸弹的滚滚浓烟， 残片缓缓飘落在朦胧的雾气中。 一条被人踩出来的小路直通到山顶上那座悬崖边的房子， 那里黑暗而安静。

 

之后会有人说这只是天气变化。 还有人会说是流星。 也许他们中还有人会上山看看一切是否正常， 只是碰碰运气， 你知道， 以防万一。

 

但出于某些他们自己也不明白的缘由， 他们并没有这样做。

 

他们只是关上了窗户， 锁上了门。 发生了什么事与他们无关， 这事情超出了他们的理解范围， 或者可以说想要去理解的想法都没有。

 

除此之外——

 

他们是不是说过不要去打扰 Percival Graves了？

 

 

II. 我们需要谈谈CREDENCE

***

 

默默然在满是石头的沙滩上留下了数道深沟， 海岸上它接触过的地面都被挖开撕裂。 Graves 紧跟着它消失在悬崖的方向， 他的心跳到了嗓子眼， 沿着悬崖上的小路向上攀爬，祈求着当他爬到顶就能看到Credence。

 

事情的真相是这样的：

 

Credence 爱他是为了某个他拼命说服自己他不是的那个人。

 

Credence 爱他是为了他和一个罪犯、一个杀手相同的那张脸。 Credence 爱他是为了他有时候渴求又激动的说话方式， Credence 爱——

 

Credence 爱他。

 

是因为他让他想起另一个男人， 他提醒自己， 暗暗咽下和这个想法紧密联系在一起的悲伤情绪， 使劲把靴子跟从下陷的泥巴里拔出来。 这不是他的错， 这不是 Credence的错。

 

怎么会是他的错呢？

 

如果Graves 每次看见自己的倒影都会产生同样的联想？

 

当他爬到悬崖顶上时，整座房子的窗户都像墨一样黑； 他穿过前门，舌尖含着Credence的名字和成千上万的祈求， 然后看到了墙壁被一层流动的黑沙覆盖着。 “Credence！”他叫道， 目不斜视地飞快跑过前厅， “Credence， 听我说——”

 

厨房传来一声巨响。 他踉踉跄跄的向后退去，及时地避开了Credence从他身边掠过进了前厅的暗影， 噩梦一般的黑色从他身上飘落。 它在这无知无觉的混乱中狂怒， 掀翻了桌椅，直到 Graves 躲到了门口， 才发现自己面对着——

 

不， 不， 哦上帝啊——

 

房子里的每一面镜子， 都被揭开了。

 

他好像被扔进了一个杂乱无章的迷宫， 一个招魂室。 一圈倒影围绕着他，像鬼魂， 像一片七零八落的肖像画中一具死去多时的尸体。

 

Graves 下意识的往后退， 然后被绊倒了，在他看到自己一闪而过的脸时——苍白的——他的眼睛——睁的大大的——

 

接着他明白了真正被一个人握在掌心是怎样的感觉， 在长长的心跳和呼吸中， 静止的时间沉重的悬在他们之间。 飓风眼， Credence的风暴中心， 在他周围大大的绕着黑色圈子； Credence的身影闪现在中心， 在他和壁炉中间， 雪白的眼睛看着他，手指斜斜地紧抓着盖在壁炉架上的最后一片布。

 

“Credence，”他沙哑着声音祈求， 内心已经焦灼起来， “求求你，不要——”

 

布料落了下来。

 

然后被一片模糊的暗影撕成了碎片。

 

小块碎布落在地上，余烬一般； 一面面镜子反射着向西边地平线落下的夕阳明亮的光。

 

Graves 没有看。

 

“你把它们都盖住是因为有时候你觉得你就是他，” Credence说。

 

默默然退开来， 从墙壁上剥离聚在了他的脚边，帷幕一般覆住了他， 在他身旁流动着、环绕着。 他的声音破碎而颤抖；Graves 看见泪水从他的下巴滴落， 看见他眼角发红。 看见他自己倒影的碎片， 在每一片镜面里纠缠着他。 他被他自己和那个他努力想要忘记的男人的躯壳围绕， 它们合为一体， 无法分开。 熟悉的眼睛在他自己的脸上那两处凹陷里闪闪发光， 早已被切断的绳索依旧磨得他的手腕生疼。

 

“你看着我，看见的也是他，”他说， 话语在他的嗓子里纠结成块。 “有时候。”

 

把这句话大声说出来应该感觉像一句责问， 更像是确认。 但面前的 Credence 紧紧盯着他， 眼睛湿润而黑暗， 咄咄逼人。 “你为什么不能继续工作了？”

 

“是主席，”Graves声音破碎， 嗓子眼发堵， 头晕目眩。 “她不——还有国会，他们觉得我不应该——”

 

“因为她没有发现，” Credence 代替他回答， “因为他变成了你，而没有一个人发现，不是吗。”

 

Graves 没有看， 他的呼吸变得狂乱而轻浅。 不能看， 害怕看。

 

“他把你演的那么好——” Credence 小心地走近， 地板在他脚下发出轻柔的响声，他们的距离慢慢接近， 他的阴影跟在他身后， 黑色缎带一般环绕着他的肩。 “我以为他是——拜托，你不觉得这是可能的吗？”

 

“我不——你在说什么？”

 

“我以为他是你！如果一直以来，他假装的都是——如果那就是我一开始想要的，在我不知道——”

 

“你在说什么，Credence？”

 

“我需要你！”Credence 叫道， 破碎的语句好像要承认这件事让他很痛苦， 他磕磕绊绊的表明着自己的心意，几乎带着愤怒的情绪， 就像第一天他满身是血、浑身湿透的要求拿回那条项链。 “而且他知道，他知道我想要什么，但他不是真的，他不是你，你明不明白——”

 

他已经近到能够碰触到。 能够再次尝到，上帝啊——

 

现在 Graves 已经知道那是什么感觉——

 

Credence伸出手， 揪紧了他的马甲。 像只有太阳下山时才会开放的兰花一样， 他的手指缓缓伸开，手掌覆在他的心上。

 

“你想象不到，”Credence 微弱的说道， 微微颤抖。 “找到你是什么感觉——能够再次拥有你，但这次是真的——”

 

Graves的胸腔里挤出一声满是伤痛、将出未出的叫喊。 好像他中了一枪， 好像 Credence 把什么无法饶恕的东西直直插进了他双肋之间， 他无法控制的瘫软在地。 他落进了等待着的Credence身上， 他的双臂环绕着他， 抱着他。 Credence抱着他的全部， 而他们的倒影缓缓模糊， 在镜子间迅速消散的光里化为一片阴影和色块。

 

 

III. 天鹅的挽歌

***

 

他不知道他们在黑暗的前厅里待了多久， 太阳早已消失在了高高的松林后面。 可能好几个小时， 也可能是永远， Graves 想； 至少是有一会儿了。

 

他能感觉到 Credence的心跳， 他抱的那么紧，就像回荡在他自己的胸腔里一样。 他们亲吻的时候它在他的胸骨后面跳的好像一只小鸟， 随着呼吸的节奏， 却又让他喘不过气。 他的手缠上了 Credence的发， 将他拥的更紧； 他的舌沿着 Credence的下唇逡巡，Credence 在他的牙将它叼住时呻吟出声， 那声音钻进了Graves的根根肋骨后面那一团乱麻里， 在那里 Credence说过的话语开始积聚、生长：

 

再对我说一次， 他想说， 我对你来说是谁， 我是谁， 告诉我。

 

“让我留下来跟你在一起，”Credence 祈求道， 他的回答就在呼吸间， 在血液的脉动里， 在Graves 吻他的耳、他的喉、他下颌锋利的线条时不安的在皮肤下跳动。 而当他再次无助地低声呻吟时， 听起来好像别的什么。 好像“继续”， 好像“求你”。

 

而“求你”的意思是“抱紧我”。 意思是我好想念这个而我不知道， 意思是我没有它、没有你该怎么办？

 

我从未想象过会如此，而现在我已经想象不到别的样子， 这又是什么时候开始的？

 

这一切会停止吗， 当 Credence 带着小小的不安抚着他的发， Graves 一遍一遍的亲吻他的颈， 悲伤地埋在他的肩膀上哭泣时。

 

不要让它停， 不要停， Credence——

 

 

IV. 安静 ; 亲密

***

 

Graves幽暗的卧室外面， 风暴已经开始降临。 他能听见狂风吹着暴雨打在屋顶的瓦片上。 夹着雨点的风吹过窗玻璃的声音悦耳动听。 Graves 拨开Credence的头发说，躺下来，对就是这样，Credence的声音有些不知所措然而——亲爱的。 他什么都没有想， 脸颊发烫，Credence 在他的手下微微颤抖。

 

“我会停手，”Graves 开口， 手指胡乱的拽着松了一半的裤子。 “只要你不想——”

 

“我想，”Credence 屏着呼吸回答， “我不会的。让你停下，我是说， 我，哦——” 然后他从嗓子里发出一声呻吟， Graves的手滑进他的内衣里捧住了他的分身， 掌根揉弄着他湿润的顶端。 他的嘴唇微微张开， Graves 亲吻过的地方有些肿胀；Graves 温柔地抚弄着他，那几乎是一种折磨， 直到他的阴茎又硬又红，渗着液体， 他破碎又胡乱地喘着气。 他们伸展着身体挨在一起， Graves的手在Credence两腿之间， Credence热热的呼吸吐在Graves的唇上， 无助地扭动着腰，发出小小的呜咽，哑着嗓子叫些上帝啊哦求求你这样的话。

 

“还好吗？”Graves 问道， 他立刻被 Credence 听到他的声音而弯起背的样子迷住了， 他喉咙的线条在阴暗的房间里显得锋利而苍白。

 

“是的，”Credence说道， 话语含糊不清。 “哦上帝啊，求求你，Percy， 我——”

 

“冷静点，” Graves 悄声说， 他的鼻尖沿着他下颌的线条逡巡， 他的声音在他耳边听来又低又哑。 他舔了下他的耳廓， 然后向下来到耳垂， 用牙齿戏弄着那里， “有我在，”他说。 “有我在。”

 

Credence 颤抖着， 往他手里蹭了蹭， 嗓子里尖声喘着气。 “Percy，”他又说道， 声音更弱， 更尖， 语句好像拍打在满是石头的海岸上的浪花， 他紧紧抓着Graves的小臂，好像他害怕 Graves 会放手。 会放手，留他这样在这里， 祈求着， 硬着渴望。 “哦上帝啊，哦上帝啊，Percy求求你——”

 

他射的时候身体紧绷而僵硬， 一阵颤抖涌过他的身体， 涌出的浓厚打湿了 Graves粗糙的指尖和他微微凹陷的腹部。 而Graves 发誓有一瞬他的眼睛变得雪白， 发誓他感觉到有暗影在他们的身体下方流动蔓延， 覆住了他， 伸展开黑色的手臂包裹住了他， 钻进了他的身体——

 

快感瞬间炽烈。 当他的视线终于清晰时他发现自己喘着气， 用全身的重量把 Credence 按在床上， 他的脸埋在 Credence的肩窝， 裤子前面一片湿热。

 

“你是不是——”Credence好奇地喘着气说。

 

Graves 转过脸静静地吻了他， 他的笑声低低地回荡在身体里， 心里溢出的东西满的他难以形容； Credence 忍不住对他露出一个微笑， 双臂抱住了他的脖子， 而外面的雷声和闪电划破了天空， 仿佛另一种释放， 一种不一样的暴风雨。

 

亲爱的Seraphina， Graves 之后写道， Credence 睡在他的身边， 黑色的脑袋躺在他的枕头上。 十年之后， 再向我问起Norborough。

 

我会告诉你我是如何记得那场雨。

 

 

V. CREDENCE， 第三部分

***

 

他醒的很早， 灰色的天空昏暗而平静。 他安静地从毯子里溜出来， 留那块 Credence形状的一团蜷在床的那一边， 然后从书桌后搬出凳子，坐在上面看太阳懒懒的从海面上爬升。 他在窗户后面的一片黑暗里看见他自己模糊的倒影， 因为厚厚的玻璃有些扭曲变形； 他看着， 眨了眨眼， 然后想——

 

Grindelwald 一直不知道吗？

 

他的手里握着什么， 他一直以来玩弄的是什么： 这只温柔的野兽， 羞涩的微笑和挑衅的下巴， 他坦率的心意就表露在他的手上，他的眼神里，他的脖颈上。

 

Graves 的心里漫起一阵古怪的情绪， 一种奇怪的同情。 那个顶着他的脸的男人永远不会知道作为Credence渴望的人是怎样的感受。 听着 Credence 的笑声， 笨拙的舞步，粉色的脸颊。 他永远无法看到Credence 射出一道咒语， 手中握着魔杖， 暗影以及一切， 或者感受他的亲吻， 张开甜蜜的双唇。 他得到的是一个奇迹， 却只将他视为工具。 他得到的是Credence， 却只看到了他的阴影。

 

“我才是真的，”Graves 温柔地说， 看着他自己阴暗模糊的倒影学着他重复着同样的话。 “我很——抱歉。”

 

Credence 在那堆毯子里动了一下， 眼神朦胧，头发蓬乱。 然后他摇摇晃晃地坐了起来， 半梦半醒的带着睡意小声说， “Percy？”

 

“继续睡吧，Credence。”

 

“嗯。”但Credence 还是起了身慢慢走过来，一条被子围在肩上， 他用双臂松松地抱住了Graves的腰， 把脸埋在他的颈后。 “你在跟谁说话？”

 

“只是自言自语。”

 

Graves 转过身来，一只手滑进毯子下面， 手掌抚过Credence光裸而温暖的大腿； Credence 懒懒的笑了， 然后不知呢喃了两句什么。 他拽着他的手臂，直到 Graves 站起身来， 然后让 Credence 牵着他回到了床上， 把他往下一拉，让他的双臂能完全抱住他， 然后他胸腔里的什么东西就解开了， 长久以来封在那里的冰层产生了裂缝， 慢慢瓦解、消散了。

 

“Credence，”他又说道， 好像这个名字是一个亲吻， 印在他的发上。

 

但 Credence 已经再次睡着了， 沉浸在无意识的梦境里，他的小腿搁在Graves的大腿上， 脸颊靠在 Graves的胸前。 而 Graves 也追随着他， 他的温暖和他轻松的呼吸好像催眠曲， 他们窗户外面的海浪发出回响， 飘着浪花来了又去，亘古不变。

 

然后他们坠入了梦乡。

 

 

尾声

***

 

只有二十多年历史的Norborough一共有239位居民， 这里漫不经心的分布着洞穴、悬崖和海面，迤逦的坐落在缅因州的海岸上， 远离禁酒令的噩梦和大城市的光怪陆离， 而在这彼此相熟的239人中间有一个幽灵， Graves 介绍他是他的战友， 然而所有人最后都决定叫他Credence。

 

他很年轻， 偏瘦， 像他的老兵朋友一样身上满是伤痕。 而且他看起来奇怪的有些眼熟， 尽管没有人记得为什么。Louise 发誓她以前在面包店里看见过他， 但杂货店老板觉得她是在胡说八道。 议员承认他确实有点奇怪， 却又说不出是哪里奇怪。 总之，房东重新安排了Graves的租约， 无论他是谁或者不是谁都可以住在山顶上那座又大又空的房子里， 虽然那里现在已经不是那么空了， 事情就这么定了下来。

 

他们决定， 大多数时候， 还是不去打扰Credence 了。 Credence 也喜欢独来独往——除了有些日子他和Graves 会来镇上买些杂货， 或者碰巧逛一下节庆日， 或者看看市政厅的集会。

 

有时候， 只是偶尔， 有人会看见一片暗影， 自由的在悬崖和海岸上方飞翔。

 

以及有时候， 只是偶尔， 他们会聚集在街道上看， 想着也许在山坡上的那栋房子里， Graves 和Credence 也在看——

 

遍布石头的峭壁和一缕缕黑色缠绕在一起， 像海鸥一样翱翔在海岸上空， 展开长长的翅膀。

 

FIN.


End file.
